


He's My Gay Thing

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron realizes just why Dean is still mad at him for 'that gay thing,' he quickly moves to remedy the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Gay Thing

Sam was eager to get on the road, but Aaron had to admit he was sad to see the brothers go. His friend list had been dwindling over the years, and how the hell did you go about having people over, let alone a date, when you had a freaking Golem stomping around the house. He could just imagine having a girl over and the Golem storming into his room screeching about the sins of premarital sex.

“Keep in touch, okay? There’s only so many people in the world I can complain to when Golem breaks stuff.” Aaron tried to laugh when Dean stopped by for a last minute run through on some basic protection sigils.

Dean glanced up at him, frowning deeply, before shaking his head and pointing back to the paper in his hand showing a weird sigil that looked like a backwards ‘3’ and two triangles. Aaron flinched internally, wondering what he’d done to deserve that glare.

Suddenly, it clicked.

“Oh...” Aaron murmured. “Dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize...look, my gaydar sucks, okay?”

Dean’s head snapped up, panic in his eyes before carefully hidden behind a mask of confusion. “W-what?”

“You’re obviously still mad at me for hitting on you. I was just hoping to scare you off my trail, if I’d known you actually were gay, I never...”

“I’m not gay.” Dean replied defensively, shaking his head and fiddling with the paper again and Aaron frowned.

“So, bi then?”

“What?”

“Dude,” Aaron scoffed. “Are you living in the Stone Age or something? Bi, as in you go both ways?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Are we really having a conversation about my sexuality?”

“Obviously you need to.” Aaron countered. “You’re upset that I hit on you and didn’t mean it.”

“Well, yeah! Even for me, that’s a dick move. You don’t just hit on someone, anyone, as a friggin’ joke.” Dean exclaimed.

“It wasn’t a joke!” Aaron yelped. “I was scared, you were asking questions about my dead grandpa and I had this Golem thing running around my house...dude, if circumstances were different, I’d be all over you. Have you seen yourself lately? You’re like a walking wet dream for human being who likes dudes.”

Dean blinked in surprise, stunned into silence. Aaron huffed, frustrated with Dean’s apparent inability to comprehend how _okay_ it was and... “Oh, what the hell.”

Aaron reached to grab Dean’s collar with both hands, hauling the man down as he rose to his tiptoes, stealing a chaste kiss that tasted every bit as good as he thought it might. He didn’t have long to revel in it, as Dean was shoving him away in an instant.

“Dude!” Dean yelped, his usually deep voice squeaking.

Aaron just waited, and he didn’t have to wait long as Dean grabbed _him_ by the shirt and bodily lifted him for another kiss. Aaron wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders for support, falling back onto his toes as he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair _(so soft)_ and parted his lips when Dean’s tongue darted over his bottom lip. Dean was groaning, an arm sliding around his waist to hold Aaron against his chest. Aaron hadn’t realized they were moving until he felt the wall pressing against his back, and he could feel the long line of Dean’s body pressing against his, taut and thick with lean muscle that had him unconsciously pressing his hips forward against Dean’s.

Dean gasped against his lips as Aaron gripped his hips, pulling him into the grind, the tell-tale press of Dean’s arousal against his own through their jeans sending sparks through his body. Aaron shuddered as Dean’s hands roamed hot over his chest, down his sides and around to grip his ass, his hips rolling with practiced ease and Aaron nudged Dean’s head back to pepper his throat with soft kisses and experimental nips.

“Can we...” Dean was saying and Aaron grinned.

“Bedroom?”

Dean nodded and Aaron walked him backwards, pulling the plaid overshirt from his shoulders as they went. Dean laughed huskily when he bumped into the doorframe, Aaron’s hands too busy shoved under his shirt to protest when Dean turned them so he fell back onto the bed. Dean knelt on the bed over him, lifting his arms so Aaron could remove the grey shirt and toss it to one side. This was what Dean was comfortable with, and Aaron let his hands flow down over Dean’s bare chest, fingertips skirting around the strange tattoo and darting along the many cuts, overlaid on old scars, a dark bruise on his side from where the Golem had thrown him.

“Dean,” Aaron murmured as some form of apology and Dean smiled, sliding a hand through his hair and kissing him firmly, a strange new confidence having overtaken him.

Aaron shifted as Dean slid calloused hands under his shirt, arching his back and then lifting his shoulders so Dean could pull the offending fabric off over his head. Far from what he’d expected, Dean was gentle in the hand that ran down his chest, thumb flicking over his nipple to incite a surprised gasp, hot mouth pressing gentle kisses to his throat, mouthing over his collarbone and down to graze his teeth over Aaron’s neglected nipped as his hand reached the waistband of his jeans.

Aaron ran his hands over the smooth muscle of Dean’s back, afraid to press too hard or dig his fingers in, the image of the scrapes and bruises Dean sported fresh in his mind. Then everything went gloriously blank as Dean deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, grazing a hand over his erection through the cloth of his briefs.

“S-sure you’ve never done this before?” Aaron breathed out and Dean chuckled.

“Always been a fast learner.”

Aaron groaned but let his head fall back when Dean tugged his briefs down and wrapped a rough hand around his cock, giving a few experimental strokes.

“Ah, fuck,” Aaron thrust his hips up into Dean’s hand, Dean quickly shifting to compensate, content to let Aaron find his release and that just would not do.

He pulled Dean’s hand away, catching the adorably confused look on the hunter’s face before he was pushing Dean onto his back, hands finding the button of Dean’s jeans, frowning at the threadbare patches he hadn’t noticed before. Aaron forced himself to focus, not wasting any time as he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved both jeans and boxers down, Dean shifting to help him pull them all the way off. He shoved Dean’s boots off onto the floor, pulling his socks off with his jeans, and pushed the whole mess onto the floor.

Dean was _blushing_ beneath him, all naked and spread out and beautiful.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re beautiful?” Aaron murmured, dipping to press a light kiss to Dean’s lips, and if anything, Dean’s blush got deeper, spreading down his throat and making the light freckles stand out on his skin. Fuck, Aaron just wished he could _keep_ him. He slid down Dean’s chest, tonguing over the weird tattoo, worshiping each nipple and then taking the time to lavish each and every scar with attention.

Dean was bucking and groaning beneath him as Aaron punctuated each touch with praise.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re amazing? So strong, so selfless, so fucking gorgeous...no one’s going to be able to compare after you.” Aaron murmured into Dean’s skin, writing his words into the torn flesh there. “You saved my life. How many lives have you saved before me? How many times has anyone bothered to thank you?”

_“Please!”_

Aaron’s head jerked up at the desperation in Dean’s voice and, for just a split second, he swore Dean was blinking back tears before the hunter lifted his head. His voice trembled on his question.

“Aaron,” Dean was shaking beneath him. “C-can you...fuck me? Please?”

Aaron blinked in surprise, then smiled, sliding up for another kiss, and Dean slid his hand into his hair, holding him close.

“Yeah, Dean, I can do that.”

He reluctantly pulled away, kicking off his shoes and shoving his briefs and jeans off in one. He fumbled in his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube and condom, laying both on the bed next to Dean who immediately tensed, both hands fisting tightly in the blankets on his bed.

“Hey,” Aaron said softly, straddling Dean’s waist and pulling his hands free and holding them in his own, pressing light kisses over Dean’s face. “I’ve got you. Let me take care of you, let _someone_ take care of you for once.”

“Cas,” Dean suddenly whispered and Aaron blinked, sitting up.

“Who?”

Dean shook his head quickly, sitting up to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him close and Aaron rocked his hips easily and Dean groaned softly, slowly relaxing once again and Aaron pressed him down into the bed.

Shifting, Aaron slid back, extending one leg to slide it between Dean’s, pressing his knee under Dean’s thigh. Dean watched him nervously even as he pressed small kisses down his chest once more, and Aaron smirked at the hitch in Dean’s breath when he nudged over the hunter’s cock. He licked one long stripe up the shaft and Dean let out a low groan, his head falling back into the pillows.

Dean was thick and hot on his tongue and Aaron purred in approval, sliding his hands along Dean’s thighs. He tucked a hand under Dean’s knee and pushing his leg back against his chest, Dean’s hand rising, bumping against his to hold his leg back. Spread and exposed for him, Aaron sucked hard to reward him and Dean’s hips bucked beneath him.

“So good,” Aaron murmured, pulling off to locate the bottle of lube, and sparing a glance at Dean. His face was hot and flushed, a sweat breaking out on his forehead and the hand not holding his leg was clenched in the pillow behind his head.

He flicked the bottle open, pouring a liberal amount into his hands and Dean scoffed suddenly.

“Strawberries?”

Aaron laughed. “Shut up, it was on clearance.”

Dean smirked, his mouth falling slack when Aaron mouth alonged his cock, sucking the head into his mouth as he nudged Dean’s other leg over his shoulder, his slicked fingers teasing over Dean’s scrotum and perineum to circle his hole. Dean immediately tensed, clenching against him, but Aaron was patient, circling the head of his cock with his tongue, pressing against the slit and humming appreciatively.

His fingers slid slick against Dean’s hole, circling and teasing the rim as Dean slowly relaxed. He pressed a couple times, watching Dean carefully, but Dean gave no further protest. Dean whimpered when he finally pressed a single finger inside with quick short thrusts that didn’t go past the second knuckle at first. He pulled away from Dean’s cock, mouthing down the shaft to his perineum, sucking and teasing the flesh as Dean writhed.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Dean moaned, finally relaxing enough that Aaron could push his finger all the way in. He slowly pulsed his finger, sucking hard and Dean cursed, rocking his hips back against the intrusion.

“Come on,” Dean hissed. “Come on, man, that’s not enough.”

“Yeah, well,” Aaron laughed. “There’s a big difference between one finger and my cock.”

Dean clamped down on him and Aaron laughed, kissing his thigh lightly. “Relax, come on, ease up. I’m going to stretch you out nice and loose and then I’m going to fuck you into this mattress.”

“Promises,” Dean teased as he relaxed again. Aaron smiled, turning his attention back to slipping his finger in and out of Dean’s ass.

Dean jumped at the first dart of Aaron’s tongue against his hole, teasing around where he now had two fingers scissoring and stretching inside him, and Aaron discovered the lube not only smelled of strawberries, but tasted of them too. Dean was panting as Aaron tongued at his hole before pressing in alongside his fingers.

Dean yelped , shoving his hips down, trying to get more. Aaron practically purred at the slew of noises being pulled from the hunter as he thrashed, a hand coming down to fist tightly in his hair as his hips rocked, fucking himself on Aaron’s tongue and fingers. Aaron curled his tongue, reaching in deeper with his fingers, pushing in all the way to the last knuckle as he struggled to find Dean’s prostate. He growled in frustration, the hunter’s frantic movements not helping any, but suddenly Dean went perfectly still, his mouth open in a silent scream, and Aaron was afraid he’d come.

Dean shuddered, breathing heavy. “Fuck, what was that?”

Aaron frowned, having lifted his head, but Dean was still hard and ready, so he crooked his fingers again and Dean spasmed, shouting hoarsely.

“God, fuck, do that again.” He gasped and Aaron laughed, slipping his fingers out to a whine from Dean.

Aaron sat back on his heels, grabbing the condom and tearing through the foil package with his teeth. Dean nodded almost to himself and let his head fall back against the pillows as Aaron rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked himself up. He tugged at Dean’s legs until Dean let go, and positioned them over his shoulders, lining himself up with Dean.

“Relax, okay? Just breathe.”

Dean nodded quickly, one hand fisted in the pillow behind his head and the other wrapped loosely around his cock. Aaron breathed out, watching Dean carefully as he began pushing in. Dean’s brow furrowed almost immediately and he let out a sharp breath when the blunt head of Aaron’s cock pushed past the first tight ring of muscle.

Aaron rocked his hips, easing in with short thrusts, and softly reminded Dean to breathe. He paused when his hips met Dean’s, breathing heavy himself.

“Fuck, you’re tight, so fucking tight,” he murmured, rubbing soothing circles into Dean’s thighs. “So fucking gorgeous, Dean,”

“M’not,” Dean protested, brow furrowed and Aaron fought the urge to groan as Dean tensed once more. Damn, if this man didn’t have some issues. Aaron shifted, pulling out until just the head rested inside Dean, and Dean’s eyes flicked open once again, watching him.

“You look at me, Dean.” Aaron ordered and Dean’s gaze met his.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot.” Aaron punctuated each word with a sharp thrust and even then Dean tried to look away, to hide, and Aaron grabbed his chin, pulling him back to face him, kissing him hard. He thrust hard, setting up a steady rhythm, and Dean groaned and trembled beneath him, hips rising to meet him every time, heels digging into his back.

“You’re hot,” Aaron continued. “So hot around my dick, so tight, so fucking good, Dean, so glad I get to be the first, the first to spread you out and fuck you hard, you’re so fucking incredible...”

“Aaron,” Dean whined, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Please.”

Aaron pulled back and pushed Dean’s knees to his chest, Dean’s hands flying up to grab the headboard and he yelled as Aaron fucked roughly into him, the force of his thrusts pushing him up against the headboard, the bed knocking against the wall.

“Come on!” Dean urged him on, knuckles turning white from his grip on the headboard. “Come on, fuck, so close, Aaron,”

Aaron blinked sweat out of his eyes, thighs burning, but he released one of Dean’s legs to wrap a hand around his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Dean clamped down on him, shouting as white stripes of come painted his stomach and Aaron’s fingers. Aaron shouted as the feel of Dean spasming around him tore his orgasm out of him, coming buried deep in Dean’s ass, thrusting as he tried to drag out both their orgasms until he finally fell still.

His body betrayed him and Aaron pulled out gingerly, slipping off the condom and tying it off, throwing it in the general direction of the trash can before he flopped bonelessly next to Dean, both of them breathing heavy. Dean took him by the wrist, lifting his hand to lick off the dewy drops of his own come. Aaron could’ve gotten hard again from the sight of it if he’d been five years younger, and suddenly Dean purred in comic appreciation.

“Mmmm, strawberries and cream.”

Aaron laughed out, feeling Dean chuckle heartily next to him. His leg was folded over Dean’s, their sides pressed together as they lay on the backs next to each other, and Dean closed his eyes. It was silent as they both waited for their heartbeats to steady out, a chill starting to set in as the sweat cooled on their chest.

A deep voice startled them both into sitting straight up, Dean reaching for a gun that wasn’t there and Aaron instinctively ducking behind him.

“You are not married.” The Golem announced from the doorway and Aaron barked out a laugh when he got his breath back.

“Seriously? That’s what you go for? Not the whole ‘gay sex’ thing but ‘you’re not married?’”

“Dude, is gay marriage even legal in this state?” Dean laughed and Aaron shrugged.

“How the hell should I know?”

The two of them laughed for another minute before Dean groaned at the mess he was.

“You have a towel?”

Aaron nodded, getting to his feet and finding his briefs. “Yeah, you can borrow the shower real quick if you like.”

“Thanks,” Dean said quietly.

“No problem,” Aaron lifted his arms above his head, stretching, then turned to find Dean looking at him with something like relief mixed with wonder.

“No, really...” Dean repeated. “Thanks.”

* * *

- _two weeks later-_  


* * *

Sam looked up from the manuscript he was translating as Dean returned from whatever escapade he’d gotten into at the local bar. Dean started to flop into the chair before thinking better of it and easing himself down.

“Rough night?” Sam tried not to smile.

Dean grunted, not bothering to remove his shades, tell-tale sign of a hangover. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Sam nodded, going back to his translations, but after a minute or two of peaceful silence, Dean cleared his throat.

“Uh, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I’m bi.”

Sam glanced up and smiled before looking back to his books. “Use a condom.”

Dean blinked. “Why? Not like I can knock a dude up.”

“There’s bacteria in the rectum that can get you seriously sick if it gets into other parts of the body. Always use a condom.” Sam explained succinctly and Dean tilted his head, considering this information, before nodding.

“Good to know. So rimming…”

“Dean!” Sam yelped. “Tell me you didn’t. That’s unsanitary!”

Dean just winked and stood, heading to grab a beer as Sam ground the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“Oh God, I did not need that image!”

_~fin~_


End file.
